A New World
by Coru 32
Summary: This is a story of Harry getting fed up with the lies and leaving the Wizarding World. It is AU with slight bashing of some characters.
1. Chapter 1

I would like to thank Russgirl for allowing me to use her idea about mutants and wizards.

I own nothing you recognize from Harry Potter or any form of the X-men.

Thoughts: _hello_

Bird speech: _"Hello"_

It was the end of the fifth year of school and Harry was walking away from the headmasters office he was feeling trapped and very upset. You see he had just got done hearing the reason why his life had not been his own since he was born he had just heard the prophecy that had taking away everything he loved and any control he might have had. He was currently beyond pissed off he was downright furious and was currently headed to the one room in the castle he knew was safe to him. As he walked for the third time past the trolls doing ballet a door appeared in the wall that he walked through and then slammed shut as the door disappeared. Inside the room we find Harry destroying everything in sight till he collapses to the floor sobbing. About ten minutes later a couch appears along with a table on the table where several books.

Harry slowly got up and sat on the couch looking at the table and thinking _I really can't do this anymore I need to get away from this place_. He then proceeded to pick up a book that was sitting on the table the title to the book was the Potter's. He of course was surprised to see this book as he had never heard of the history of his family nor had any one told him there were any books about them. As he opened the book he quickly realized the book had belonged to his mother and father as on the inside cover was written return to James and Lily Potter if found. He then turned the next page and found what could only be the most complicated family tree in the world as it had not only the potter but everyone that had ever married into the potter family as well. The really interesting thing was if you put your wand to a name it enlarged and below it had information. His father's side of the tree had only one major surprise and that was that he was not just the heir to Gryffindor but he was also the heir to Ravenclaw as well as the two had been married their sons had changed the last name to Potter for protection. It was on his mother's side of the family that he got the real shocker. His mother's family was squibs for quite a few generations until you got to the name Hercules Black. The real surprise came three generations back though as her Great grandparents had three children two of them were listed as squibs the third child was listed as a Mutant and all of his male children were also mutants some of them were even alive.

It was when he read that he decided to go to Gringotts to find out anything else he could about his still living relations. so he left the room of requirement and went back to the common room to finish packing and went straight to bed. When he woke up in the morning he got dressed before anyone else was even up and went down to breakfast in the great hall. It was here that he met with both Ron and Hermione who were as always arguing only this time it seemed to be about the best way for him to grieve for the loss of Sirius as they sat down beside him he tuned them out occasionally nodding his head when appropriate. The train ride was the worst one ever as neither of them would shut up or leave him alone they followed him like ducklings following their mother. When he finally reached the station he was actually looking forward to see the Dursley's. After getting in the car he handed his uncle 50 gold coins and told him he would get more if he dropped him off in London. Of course he was only too happy to comply not realizing it was Leprechaun gold and would disappear in a few hours. Once through the Leaky cauldron he headed straight to Gringotts and approached the first available teller. "Excuse me but I would like to speak with the Potter account manager.." the goblin didn't even look up when he said "and who are you to be asking for Griphook?". Harry replied with" I am Harry Potter the last surviving Potter that is who." The goblin literally jumped when he heard this and started to apologize as he led him through the bank to the Potter family manager.

As the door to the office opened he recognized the goblin as the first one to take him to his vault. Griphook stood up and extend his hand to Harry while saying "It is a pleasure to meet you again young Lord." Harry shook his hand and said "Thank you Griphook I have come to ask you some questions?" To which responded with "Of course please have a seat and we will get to your questions." Harry sat in one of the chair before the desk while Griphook returned to his chair. "Griphook let me come right to the point I want to know what the goblins can tell me about my surviving relatives from my mother's side of the family I would also like to know if there is any way you can tell if there are any prophecies about me and how I can get my emancipation?" Griphook sat back in his chair his hands on the desk and give what could only be a smile "Well my young Lord you should know that the family you speak of has been disinherited for being different. As to your second question yes we can check for prophecies as we keep a record of every true prophecy here for the Department of Mysteries in case one gets lost or broken." he then wrote something on a piece of paper which promptly disappeared " Your third question is quite easy as well all you would have to do is signs some forms we have been holding for you since you became thirteen." Harry felt his mouth drop open at the last bit of information but before he could say anything another goblin entered the office and stood beside Griphook who was still smiling. Griphook then said "The goblin before you is in charge of all true prophecies and has just told me that there are no prophecies that are about you." At this point Harry was shaking with rage and in his mind was screaming _Enough I am so sick and tired of this whole fucking world lying to me I quit_. The moment his said that his magic surged to every part of his body in response to his intent it changed him from Wizard to Mutant and then promptly receded into himself locked away for all time. As this was happening Harry's eyes rolled back into his head and he promptly fell to the floor seizing from the intense pain of his body undergoing the change as he was lying on the floor his back split open and two huge brown Hawk wings sprouted from his back destroying the shirt he was wearing. The two goblins could only stare as one of the books on the desk had the writing in the book about the Potter heir change from listing him as a Wizard to a Mutant.

Far away in the headmasters office all the devices that were monitoring Harry Potter the Wizard promptly stopped working unfortunately for Dumbledore the only on to see this was the paintings on his office wall. Back in the bank the two goblins moved their unconscious client to the sofa in another room, making sure to lay him on his chest so as not to hurt his beautiful brown wings, so that when he awoke he would be safe there was a guard to inform them when he awoke.

Harry woke up about an hour later only to look around and see that everything was blurry yet his glasses were still on his face as he pulled them off everything came into perfect focus. Brushing his hair back from his face he was surprised to note his scar was gone. Sitting up very quickly only to fall down again from a lack of balance on then noticing the wings which was the last straw as he promptly screamed which brought Griphook back into the room. Upon seeing Griphook Harry quickly asked "What the hell is happening to me?" Griphook sighed and then looked at Harry and indicating he should sit which Harry did he explained what they knew "Harry apparently and how or why we don't know you are no longer a Wizard in fact you aren't even a Squib you are what is known as a Mutant." Harry just sat there in shock before remembering what he was thinking about in the office before he fainted and that is when he figured it out his magic had heard him and decided if he wanted out it would help him out as he no longer fit into this world and could no longer be controlled by any of them as he was now literally out of their reach. After calming down from that realization he looked at Griphook and ask the first thing that came to mind "Can I still get my emancipation?" Griphook smiled and said "yes". Harry then promptly signed the papers that made him a legal adult and gave him access to all of his family fortune. He then asked Griphook the next most important thing in his mind "Griphook can I still access my money even though I am no longer magical and do you have a branch in America I can get to as a Mutant?" Griphook responded with "Yes to both as we do have a branch in America that is open to mundanes as well as magicals." Harry jumped for joy and then asked "Griphook can you get me American citizenship and a house in America?" Griphook responded with "of course it would be my pleasure." after that harry sat back down and waited for Griphook to finish.

An hour later Griphook returned and found Harry staring in shock while having a conversation with Hedwig in what he guessed was the Bird tongue. _"Hey girl will you take this letter to Hermione and then take your time getting back to me as I will be flying to America." _Hedwig hooted a happy _"Yes I will be happy to friend Harry"_ Harry was once again shocked when he understood her perfectly he attached the letter and opened a window and watched her fly away. Griphook handed him his new citizenship and the adress to his new home in New York along with the address of the Gringotts branch in that city he then proceeded to wish him good luck in his new life and walked him to a private exit for the bank. Harry Thanked him and then tried to figure out how to fly to New York without being seen as he did this he didn't notice himself shrink into a majestic Brown Hawk. Griphook saw this and gasped alerting Harry to something happening so he opened his eyes and looked up at Griphook. _Huh I don't look up to Griphook and that is when he looked down at himself and realized he was a hawk. _He let out a squawk and then flew off into the dusk sky.

AN: This is my first try at a story and I don't have a beta yet but if you would like to be one please p.m. me thank you and please review I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

Dumbledore had just arrived in his office when all the painting began talking at once. Dumbledore immediately held up his hand only for them to ignore it and the portraits keep right on yelling at him, by now he was beginning to get a headache so he let off a explosion with his wand which quickly silenced the portraits. He then looked up at the portraits and said "What is so important that had you all screaming at me!"

As Dumbledore sat down and pour himself a glass of fire whiskey from his drawer, one of the former headmasters decided he would be the speaker and after a moment, he spoke, "Well I guess it just better to get it over with, Harry Potter is dead and all your objects stopped working." The headmaster promptly spit his drink all over his desk and then rushed over to where all of his repaired gadgets and gizmos were sitting only to see that they are all silent and unresponsive except for the wards on the house and those were slowly dying. Dumbledore seethed in anger and horror. He then clutched a pendant around his neck in which he use to called all the Order of Phoenix members to him.

Dumbledore walked to his bookcase and began going though different books trying to find some other reason for the gadgets and gizmos to stop working. Soon the members of the order began to appear in the office looking concerned at the panic look on their leader's face. Severus Snape was the last to arrive and he walked in like he owned the place and harshly asked, "What happened did the brat get in trouble already? This must be a new record, I hope you actually punish him this time." All the other members locked hate-filled glares on the spy but Dumbledore was the one saved Snape by saying "I am afraid it is not that simple Severus it appears that Mr. Potter has died." Snape sputtered and all the rest of the order began screaming at Dumbledore, the cacophony was enough to bring back his headache and double it. It was at that moment that an owl arrived bearing an official looking envelope after pecking at the window several times before one of the order member let it in. The owl flew precisely to Dumbledore and landed on his desk extending its leg to him. Dumbledore took the envelope and turned it over to see the seal of Gringotts on the back. He quickly tore open the envelope and began sputtering as he read the letter.

_To Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_ We are writing to inform you that you no longer have guardianship over one Harry James Potter due to the fact he has recently become emancipated and all outstanding contracts to Mr. Potter are now void as he is no longer magical. You are to return all of the funds you have removed from his vault or we will be forced to bring criminal charges against you under goblin law._

_Griphook, Potter Family Account Manager_

Just as he rearing in shock, his fireplace flared and Hermione Grangers floo in while screaming for the headmaster before she realized a lot of other people were in the office when she finally did, she put on a calm face and asked, "Headmaster I've just got recieve a letter from Harry and it says he is not returning to school or the Wizarding world at all. Do you think his relatives could have done something terrible to break him?"

Dumbledore, however was not listening, as he was lost in thought thinking to himself. _How could this day get any worse; I lost my weapon, his money, all those lovely books I've taken and now the entire order knows that the boy was being abused at his home._ It was at this point that fate had the answer to his question as Cornelius Fudge walked into the room, face full of smile and happiness singing "The liar is dead the liar is gone everybody cheer the liar is gone." it was at that point that he gave up all pretense of his grandfather act and began banging his head on his desk .

As this was happening, on the other side of the pond a bald man in a wheel chair was connected to a very powerful machine tracking a new mutant that was originally in England but was now flying over the ocean towards New York. He took off his helmet and rolled out of the room as he exited the room he sent a telepathic message _X-men please report to my office I have found a new mutant that seem to be heading for New York._

Professor Xavier made his way to the elevator and up to his office. Once arriving to his office, he was met with the teachers of his school. The first to speak was a gruff looking man named Wolverine, "Chuck, mutants come to New York all the time, what makes this one special?" Charles Xavier looked at him and said, "Well Logan you are correct mutants do come here all the but this one is flying here under his own power and visible to all" Logan just shook his head "Well I guess that is different. Do you think he's coming here to attend or for other reasons? And while I am here you should know that someone has bought the property next to us I have no idea who bought but it was bought in the last couple of hours by a bank here in New York." Scott decided to speak up at this point "So I take it you want us to meet this mutant and find out what's he doing here before some plane decides it would be better to hit him? Will you be joining us Professor?" Xavier sat back in his chair and looked at both Logan and Scott before saying "Yes Scott you Jean, Storm and myself will be going in the X-jet. Logan go see if you can find out why the bank bought the property and if there is anyone financing this that we should be aware of." With their orders in place the group broke up to go about their duties. An hour later the X-jet was flying towards England.

Harry was currently having the time of his life as he was flying which always gave him a thrill but the best part was he was doing it under his own power. He had quickly learned to glide on the air currents but what he also learned was that he could control these air current making go faster or slower even changing their direction. He was currently flying higher than he ever had on his broom he had even dipped into the clouds a couple of times until he had a close encounter with a plane after that he stayed above the clouds. He was about halfway to his destination when he heard a female voice in his head _Hello my name is Jean Grey do you mind talking to me? _Harry having had this happen to him before and knowing you needed eye contact looked around but not seeing anyone, began to panic and screamed _Get out of my head right now!_ and the proceeded to dive through the clouds and get away from the invaders when he was close to the surface of the ocean he created an air stream to boost his flight and flew straight towards New York as fast as he could.

On board the X-jet Jean Grey was holding her head in pain from the scream meanwhile Storm was watching the small brown hawk manipulate the air to make himself go faster. When her headache calmed a bit, Jean turned to Charles and stated, "I'm not sure why he's here but I don't believe its for any malicious intent. The boy is obviously not a telepath but he seems to believe we need eye contact to speak to him also he seem to be frightened on an instinctual level of having someone else in his mind the only thing I could tell before he screamed at me was his mind was scared as if it had been recently injured telepathically." Charles nodded his head. He then said "Well if that is the case then we should try not to make any contact with him telepathically and try to approach him gently next time. Storm you seem to have something to add?" "Yes Charles, the boy can manipulate the air. He just did it to give himself a speed boost by manipulating the air currents around him. He might even have better control of the air then I do as I wouldn't know how to do that on such a small scale." Storm said. "Okay we will leave him alone for now as he seems to be safe in his current form and lets head back to the manor Scott." With that the four on board the jet headed home.

Over the next two hours Harry flew faster than any hawk should be able to, when he finally arrived in New York he flew straight to his new home. When he reached his home he flew in a nice wide arc to make sure no one else was on his property before flying to the back door and transforming back to his human form. He then proceeded into his house and decided to go lay down for the night.

AN: I would like to thank my beta RedValentino.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thoughts: _hello_

Bird speech: _"Hello"_

When Harry woke up he decided he wanted to take a look around his new home. The first place he came to was the upstairs study it was a large room with a very nice looking desk and the big surprise was the computer sitting on the desk. It was at this point that Harry realized he didn't even have a high school education and had no idea how most thing in the normal world worked he would have to find somewhere to learn. Behind the desk were several bookcases with all of his books in them he really must remember to thank the goblins because it would have taken him weeks to get this all done without magic. As he was leaving the study he checked out the other rooms upstairs there were another three bedrooms with bathrooms attached but that was it so he went down stairs when he reached the bottom of the stairs in what was likely a receiving area there was a very nice full length mirror. Harry took the time to get a good look at his new self he was about five feet ten inches tall with a swimmers build on his back were two very large brown hawk wings but the best change as far as he was concerned was that there was no longer a scar on his forehead. He did not know where it went nor did he care he was just glad it was gone. _Well enough staring at myself let see what else I can find. _The next room he came to was a dream kitchen for any chef it had everything you could ever want including an island and a very large bay window with a window seat so you could sit and relax while waiting for something to cook. As he left the kitchen he entered the dining room which held a table big enough for ten people to easily sit at and be comfortable. The next room was a very large library it was only one story but it had to be one of the largest rooms in the house there were empty bookcases all over the room along with comfortable chairs and couches on one side right beneath a beautiful bay window was what looked to be the oldest and most comforting desk he had ever seen. _Ok note to self must go shopping to fill this library up also must find a school where me having wings does not matter._ The other rooms on the bottom floor was a laundry room with a chute from the upstairs master bedroom along with a living room with a very nice entertainment system and another bathroom.

Harry decided he wanted to take a better look around the outside of his property so he went back upstairs to his bedroom and opened the window. He then transformed into a hawk and flew out the window. He started out with the front yard it took him awhile to get to the front gate and he had to fly over quite a bit of forest to get to the front edge of his property line where he found a large cast iron gate protecting the property. As he was flying over his property two things became readily apparent the first was that most of his property was covered in forest the second was that it was very large. In the back he saw what looked like a green house last night but as he flew closer it became apparent it was an aviary he knew this by the large amount of birds he could hear screaming in terror of the bird of prey flying over them so he quickly flew on before they decided to attack. When he got to the edge of the property that bordered the other property he had flown over he landed in a tree and watched what was going on. There were children playing in the front yard lots of children about his age some younger some older but mostly children. He was so happy he thought _maybe could make some friends_ and that was when he saw it the children started using powers was the only thing he could think to describe it. He saw a girl turn into a wolf he saw a guy turn into a living piece of ice he saw people turn on fire if you could imagine it he saw it. _Oh my god these are people like me I wonder if they would accept me I hope so._ He flew off and went to the front gate of his property where he turned back to human form and walked out of his gate and toward the other gate.

When he arrived he was so nervous he was shaking when he pressed the button by the camera. Then a voice came over the speaker "Hello would you like entrance to Xavier's school for the gifted?". _He couldn't believe it the goblins had thought of everything not only did they get him the perfect house but it was next to a school for gifted children he just hoped was good enough to get in. _"Uh yes I would like to speak to your headmaster if I could please?" he spoke his voice sounding very quite. The gate opened and there was a man standing there who looked quite gruff he was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt and you could plainly see all of his muscles he approached me and said "Hi my name is Logan or Wolverine" he must have noticed the scared look and the shaking because he said" Don't worry I won't hurt you if you will follow me I will take you to the headmaster is what I think you called him." His voice was gruff but my instincts where telling me I could trust him so I followed him we passed many people on the way to the mansion some did stop what they were doing but as soon as they saw my wings they just went back to playing. Logan was a quite one but the way he walked screamed predator so I put him on top of my list of people to not piss off when we reached the mansion he lead me right to an office. It seemed most of the kids were outside because while we did pass some people they were mostly adults. Logan didn't bother knocking on the door he just walked right in so I followed into a room it was obvious this was an office but what surprised me was all the people in the room. There was the guy behind the desk he was bald and appeared to be in a wheel chair but still radiated power like he was in charge. The was a white haired African American lady she was sitting by a tall white gentleman whose most striking feature was his eyes which seemed to be a stormy grey almost like you could see the storm in his eyes. Next was a redheaded lady who was sitting next to a guy with red sunglasses on he had his arm around the lady and I could see a wedding ring on his and her hand.

The guy behind the desk was the first to speak "Hello my name is Charles Xavier and I am in charge of this school. Is there something with which we can help you?" I stood there shaking a little from the fact that I could tell each person in this room was immensely strong "Uh yes I was wondering if perhaps maybe I could attend your school I haven't been in school for awhile and I might not be gifted enough for you school though so perhaps you could test me?" my voice was showing some of my fear I guess because. Charles smiled at me and said "Calm down young man no one is going to hurt you I am sure you would make a wonderful addition to our school as we are more focused on other types of gifts. In fact each person in this school and even in this room is what is called a Mutant." I don't know if it was his voice or what but I calmed down. Charles smiled some more and introduced the other in the room "First we have our lovely white haired lady Ororo Evans and her husband Edward Evans they both have some control of the weather then we have the Summers, Scott and his wife Jean he can fire concussive blast and she is a very strong telepath and telekinetic." I jumped when I heard this and backed away Logan put his hand on my shoulder stopping me from leaving. "Don't worry we will not read your mind without permission I too am a telepath and telekinetic and Logan has regenerative powers with heightened senses and claws. Would you mind telling us your powers?" Still a little shook up I said "Uh I am not sure I know I can turn into a hawk and I have these wings but am not sure about anything else my name is Harry Potter by the way." "Well it is nice to meet you Harry would you mind if I looked into your head I might be able to tell what else you can do?" Charles asked. I sat down in the chair Logan lead me too and looked at Charles saying "As long as it won't hurt I guess it is okay" Charles smiled again and said "Don't worry it won't hurt as long as you don't resist." he then closed his eyes and I could hear him in my head. _Ok see no pain although I see you have a lot of mental scaring what happened to cause all of this? _I thought hard did I want to tell him and then decided why not he is being nice _I guess I have a lot to tell you and I proceeded to tell him my entire life story including the occlumency lessons with Snape. _He shuddered when he came out of my mind "Well it is obvious why you were scared with that in your past I can promise you Jean and I will not invade you mind without permission unless in an emergency" Charles said. "Know I can tell you more about your powers if you would like." "Yes please I would like to know what I can do and I appreciate the promise." I said thinking that didn't hurt at all. Charles said "Well you know about your wings and the ability to transform but I also sense you can speak to any bird and you can control the air to a far greater degree than I have ever seen before.

We will be happy to help train you in these and take care of your schooling if you would like." "Wow a thanks I guess." and then it hit me Ororo and her husband shared the last name Evans I wonder. "Uh excuse me Edward but would you mind telling me did you have any family in England?" Edward looked up and said "Yes my Grandfather was from England before he was disowned because he was a Mutant why do you ask?" I looked a little shocked and replied with" I asked because my mother's maiden name was Evans and I recently came across a family tree were I discovered I had family other then my abusive aunt I wonder if we could be related?" Edward looked intrigued " Well if you could bring that book I could tell you if it was my grandfather." "I will bring it over from next door tomorrow oh sorry I just moved in next door sorry I forgot to mention that." Logan let out a sigh of relief "Thank goodness I am in charge of security and couldn't figure out who it was who bought it." "Well would you all like to come to dinner tonight and I could show you around?" I said. Charles replied "Yes we would be happy to how about at seven?" I said "that would be wonderful well I have to go get dinner ready and I will see you all then till then good day " And I transformed and flew out the window.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of this that you recognize and am not making any profit from this.

Thoughts: _hello_

Bird speech: _"Hello"_

When Harry arrived back at his house he went straight to the kitchen so that he could make enough dinner for everyone who would be coming. Once he had everything started he went to his bedroom to get changed and grab his families book. He decided to wear a nice pair of pants and a button up shirt. He then went back down stairs to get the dinner finished and set the dining room table soon enough it was seven and dinner was ready.

The doorbell rang and Harry went to answer the door as he pulled open the door he addressed his guests "Welcome to my humble abode please make yourselves at home dinner is in the dining room which is the first door on the right."

The Professor was the first to speak "Thank you for having us over I must say this is quite a big house for just one person "

"Yeah I guess it is but then again it will allow me to have plenty of room and lots of privacy maybe I can even help you out if you get too many students next door they can stay here." Harry replied.

The group headed into the dining room and stood amazed at all the food Harry had made for them all by himself. "You made all of this by yourself Harry?" Edward asked.

"Yes I have always loved cooking as it was one of the few times my relatives would leave me in peace and not bother me " Harry replied blushing just a little.

Edward noticed the blush and didn't say anything else the group sat down and everyone began to eat the was not much conversation during the meal but when everyone had finished harry invited them all to the library as that was the biggest room in the house.

"Well that was a wonderful meal thank you very much Harry I very much appreciate you inviting us all over. Now I believe you wanted to show me a book and see if it is possible that we are related" Edward replied as he sat down on one of the couches with Ororo by his side.

Harry walked over to one of the bookcases, this one different as it was enclosed with glass front, he reached into his pocket and produced a key. Which he proceeded to use to unlock the case and remove a very old looking book from the shelf. He then returned to the group sitting down opposite Edward and opened the book to the family tree and turned it so the other man could see it. "This is my complete family tree and this is where I believe you are" as he pointed to a spot on the page.

Edward looked at the book and was surprised to find both his name along with Ororo's and their son Jake. "It looks like you are correct Harry we do appear to be related And I would like to welcome you as a family member." With that said Edward stood up and hugged the surprised boy who jerked back a little at the unfamiliar contact but eventually returned the hug. With this done the other in the group thanked Harry for the meal and made their farewells leaving Harry, Edward, and Ororo alone.

Harry was the first to speak up once they were alone "Ok so what does this mean for us I have not really had a lot of experience with family but for some reason I think I can trust you and I try to always follow my instincts?"

Edward laughed a little with a smile on his face he said "Well know that I know you are family you are welcome to live with us at the mansion if you want though I could understand wanting to stay here as well considering how nice this place is. Though I would like to approach logan about updating your security we could even remove the wall between the school and here if you want?"

Harry looked thoughtful before responding "Well I thank you for the offer of a place to stay I think I will remain here for now though you and your family are always welcome. As for the security and the wall I think I would like that otherwise I would be very lonely here."

Edward looked over to his wife and she smiled and said "Well Harry once you get the new security fixed up would you mind if our family moved in here?"

Harry immediately looked her in the eye and smiled this huge smile and rushed to give Ororo a hug as he said "I would love that very much this house is way too big for just me and would love it if you guys and Jake would move in if you want to that is?"

Ororo laughed and returned his hug "Yes I think we would like to so we will contact Wolverine to enhance your security and get the kids to take down the wall. Then we will move in here and live as a family in the safety and security of the school yet not."

A/N Sorry it took so long to update and sorry but the short update will try to update soon.


End file.
